Job Generator
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy See also: SaV Fringe Campaigns Making a living from the underbelly of society depends on finding work. From mining asteroids to stealing top-secret data, the galaxy is full of opportunities to make a small fortune- provided one is willing to do a little hard work and has the right skills. The heroes' fee for a job is a flat number of credits, paid when the job is complete, and always reflects the total payment to the heroes (Not what each heroe receives). If the job involves collecting money, the heroes instead receive a cut, expressed as a percentage of the amount collected. The Gamemaster can randomly generate job scenarios for the heroes using the table below. Roll a d20 to determine the overall scenario, and consult the appropriate listing for details on the mission, including suggested obstacles. The Gamemaster should use the mission outline as guidelines for creating encounters and challenges that the heroes might face in the fulfillment of the mission. Witnesses If a job's obstacles include witnesses, make one Perception check per scene, with the listed skill modifier. If the result is greater than the heroes' Deception (Deceptive Appearance) or Stealth check, someone witnesses the crime and becomes suspicious, alerting someone of the crime: guards or bodyguards (Should the job's obstacles include them) or the authorities. Guards or bodyguards arrive in 1d4+1 rounds to investigate; police arrive in 1d4x10 rounds. Difficulties Each of the jobs in this section can be used at any level with a small amount of modification. Throughout the descriptions of these jobs, you will notice references to Easy, Medium, Moderate, Hard, and Heroic skill checks. When you see a reference of this type, consult the Difficulty Classes for Adventurers by CL table, below, to determine the actual value of that skill DC, based on the CL of the adventure (Typically, Gamemasters will want to set the Cl equal to the average level of the heroes, though the CL can be set lower or higher for easier or harder jobs, respectively). XP Rewards Each of the descriptions of the jobs includes a number of complications that make the job more difficult. These complications are also listed with Easy, Medium, Moderate, Hard, and Heroic difficulties. When the heroes overcome one of these complications, award XP based on the difficulty of the complication. Each complication grants XP as though the heroes had defeated one opponent of the specified CL. Likewise, each target or objective has a difficulty associated with it, and when the entire job is complete reward XP for one creature with a CL determined by the difficulty of the target or objective. As the Gamemaster, you can decide which of the complications to use, and how many, based on the challenge you wish to present with the adventure and the amount of XP you wish to award to the players. Feel free to mix and match complications, or make your own; those listed in the scenarios are merely suggestions to make crafting the adventure easier.